Falling Slowly
by Joni Dustland
Summary: O desconhecido muitas vezes nos vem como consolo. Confortar alguém, muitas vezes é mais útil para quem faz que para quem recebe.


**Capítulo 1 – **_Falling_

**I don't know you**

(_Não te conheço_)  
**But I want you**

(_Mas te quero_)  
**All the more for that**

(_Mais ainda por isto_)

Talvez ser rejeitada por muito tempo. Aceitar bem os fatos de ser a irmã mais nova. Aceitar o clichê. Talvez ela nem ligasse tanto. Ser irmã tem disso às vezes, você fica roxa de ciúmes, se morde, rola, grita, e no final, termina se preocupando e se dedicando tanto aos irmãos quanto os pais. E quando viu, ela se preocupava com qualquer ser que demonstrasse vida. E a questão ali era ele não demonstrar vida, passar pelos corredores, e não ouvir as piadas dele. Não que sentisse falta, mas, algo naqueles olhos a chamavam, como se gritassem por ajuda, mesmo o dono não percebendo. Cada voz a chamava, cada segundo ela se doava, cada momento, era um martírio.

Sempre, sempre, sempre estava ela ali. Ouvindo. Abraçando. E nunca a ouviam. Ela sequer tentava falar. Queria abraçar o mundo. Queria? Era o que lhe restava. Como se fosse mesmo a guerra e fosse enfermeira. Fazendo curativos e tapando feridas. Juntando pedaços e remendando corações. O medo de demonstrar os sonhos, sua força, era por sua família. Não os deixaria preocupados. Tinha pouca idade.

**Words fall through me**

(_Palavras me escapam_)  
**And always fool me**

(_E sempre me enganam_)  
**And I can't react**

(_E fico sem reação_)

"Posso me sentar?"

"Não. Qual parte do não você desconhece?" Ao olhar pra cima "Weasley!"

"Sim?" A simplicidade do seu sim, e o fato de estar na mesma mesa que ele, tão próxima... o olhar de confusão dele, que ela tentava não interpretar como completo nojo.

"Será que podia sair da minha mesa? Não quero as pessoas me vendo perto de pobretões"

"Você não tem ofensas melhores?"

"O que te faz pensar valer meus melhores insultos?"

"Você não os tem." Sorriu e voltou-se para o livro. Ele se levantou e se foi.

Ela simplesmente desistira dele. Tentara ser cordial, ser irônica, tropeçar nele, nada. Nem entendia porque tamanha obsessão. Não era por ele ser gentil, porque qualquer sonserino a tratava melhor. Nem pelos olhos cinzas, ou o cabelo que lhe caia suavemente no rosto, o corpo bem delineado pelo quadribol... Só o que faltava, perder o amor por Harry Potter e ganhar um sentimento doentio por um filho de comensal.

**A****nd games that never amount**

(_E jogos que nunca pareceram_)  
**To more than they're meant**

(_Mais do que são_)  
**Will play themselves out**

(_Terminarão sozinhos_)

Não tinha tempo pra amores. A guerra corria solta lá fora. Pessoas morriam a cada dia, a professora Minerva pediu para que ela ajudasse os alunos que perdiam entes queridos. Como se precisasse, acabara tendo seu talento de conforto conhecido. Não havia um momento de silêncio em que não estivesse afagando um cabelo, enxugando uma lágrima, apertando ombros. Aprendeu a não chorar. Logo ela, que sempre chorara por tudo. Agora só conseguia sorrisos fracos, daqueles que dizem: estou contigo, compreendo sua dor, uma lágrima é apenas um meio de limpar seus olhos para ver o sol.

Eram três da tarde, o tempo estava perfeito para ficar perto do lago. Com o frio se aproximando, não teria ninguém lá. Correu até a cozinha, pegou algo para comer e sua idéia, do lago, foi perfeita.

Sentiu um peso estranho sobre si. Uma capa? Havia dormido. Sentou.

"Sei que sua família é pobre Weasley, mas, o castelo oferece camas."

"Quanto tempo dormi?"

"Não sei, algumas horas." Ele olhava pro sol que se punha por de trás do lago, nem se dignando a olhar pra ela. "Parou de me olhar por aí"

"Achei que era o que queria."

"Eu também."

**Take this sinking boat and point it home**

(_Suba neste barco que naufraga e guie-o pra casa_)  
**We've stil****l got time**

(_Ainda temos tempo_)

"Perdeu o costume do banho Weasley?"

"Tive que ajudar a procurar um menino que se meteu na floresta."

"Teve? Ajudou porque quis."

"Bem, você queria que eu fizesse o que? O visse correndo e virasse para o outro lado?"

"Seria um ótimo começo, assim não se atrasaria."

"Draco, você deve entender. Não posso sair por aí ignorando pessoas apenas para ser pontual."

"Desde quando me chama de Draco?"

"Bem, achei que éramos, você sabe, amigos."

"Não sei qual conceito estranho de amizade é esse que vocês amigos de trouxas nutrem. Mas, o que temos aqui, não é amizade."

"O que é então, _Malfoy_?"

"Bem, te ajudei a não congelar, você me deu um álibi contra a detenção da McGonnagal. Desde então você tem brotado na minha vida, quando consegue me ver sozinho."

"E?"

"E o que Weasley?"

"E, que você me manda uma coruja estúpida pra que eu aparecesse aqui, pra jogar na minha cara isso? Não sei no que eu estava pensando quando achei que precisava de ajuda."

"E no auge de sua pretensão, pensou que poderia me ajudar? Tocante Weasley"

"Qual seu problema? Eu venho aqui, te ofereço ajuda, tento ser sua amiga e você só consegue me proferir ofensas e repetir meu sobrenome?" Ele apenas virou para olhar a janela. Ela bufou e saiu.

**Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice  
**(_Eleve sua esperançosa _voz, _você tem escolha_)

**You've ma****de it now**

_(__Você a fez agora)_

"Tudo bem Gina?"

"Ahn? Ah, oi Luna"

"Então, como vão as coisas?"

"Bem, acho, o pequeno Willian foi mandado pra casa, logo estará de volta."

"Me refiro a você. Tem estado com uma aparência estranha, reparei que não come direito também, está bem magrinha. Acho que deve ser coisa da Lua sabe? E se você tiver uma forte ligação com a natureza, acaba se influenciando, pelas raízes entende? Fica presa ao solo e..." não ouvia mais.

"Finalmente acordou." Não era costume ouvir a voz dele ao acordar, e nem aquele branco todo que viu ao sentar estava no pacote. "Desmaiou ouvindo aquela estúpida da corvinal divagando."

"Luna?"

"Que importa? A ouvi dizer que você não comia há dias por causa de raízes. Sua família tem mandado você roubar comida ao invés de comer?"

"Não enche Malfoy, vá embora sim? Quero dormir."

"Pra quem antes se dizia minha amiga..."

"Antes. Não preciso da sua amizade, não quero sua amizade, me aproximar pra _te_ ajudar. Não vou suportar mais um querendo meus sorrisos falsos, querendo apenas tirar de mim o que não existe, essa menina que ajuda todos porque gosta, que entende ficar de fora das batalhas, que assiste de camarote e se contenta com o clichê. Então, saia já daqui, antes que eu comece a gritar pra alguém te tirar daqui!" Não sabia que podia falar tão rápido. "Do que diabos você está rindo _Malfoy_?" Um beijo, era tudo que ela não esperava. O sorriso irônico se transformar numa mão gelada puxando seu pescoço, seus lábios finos, o cheiro que ela não conseguia distinguir.

"Draco, certo? Apenas Draco."

**Falling slowly, eyes that know me**

(_Se apaixonando aos poucos, olhos que me conhecem_)  
**And I can't go back  
**(_E não posso voltar_)

"Afinal, por que o Natal te deixa tão rabugento?"

"Você não entenderia."

"Tenta explicar. Afinal eu entendo a maioria das pessoas por aqui."

"Você consola."

"Ah, não quer falar não fala."

"Vai ficar emburradinha ruiva?"

"Eu não estou emburrada."

Eram os beijos dele que a faziam feliz, eram as mãos, era a constante mania de irritá-la, a felicidade idiota, o sentimento de precisar dele, como ela não precisava de nenhum outro.

Então, ele havia se tornado o motivo dela aturar todas aquelas pessoas, toda aquela guerra, porque com ele, só com ele, podia ser ela mesma. Ela podia se irritar, gritar, e quanto pior fosse o estado mental dela, mais ele parecia gostar. Era algum tipo de tortura, ela tinha certeza. Mas, com ele, ela esquecia a guerra.

"Estou pretendendo fugir Draco."

"O que você quer dizer com fugir?" Estavam deitados no jardim, num lugar isolado, entre o lago e alguns arbustos. Ela se debruçou sobre ele.

"Há um grupo de estudantes querendo participar da guerra. Não só grifinórios. É lá que me meto quando sumo. Treinamos batalhas e, agora, eles tem um plano, sabem como sair de Hogwarts, quero ir junto." O olhar ansioso, ele se sentando rapidamente e ficando de pé.

"Então, só posso lhe desejar sorte Weasley."

Desde o primeiro momento tentou não pensar na possibilidade de estarem em lados opostos. O fato de estarem sempre escondidos, não assinando bilhetes e ela evitar perguntar da vida familiar dele...

"Gina?"

"Hm?"

"Vamos? Você é a última, vá na frente, se algo te acontece por ter ficado na retaguarda sua mãe me mata."

"Neville!"

"Brincadeira. Era pra ver se você acordava, sabe que não te acho necessária de cuidados. Sei que é extremamente forte e corajosa, sua família apenas não suportaria perdê-la, por isso te poupam, para que não sofra mais."

"De novo isso? Eu não vou desistir de ir. E me prender na torre não me poupa de nenhum sofrimento, já disse."

"Gina!"

"Draco! Você, você é um deles!" A surpresa a impedia de se mover em meio à confusão. Aquela maldita voz que sempre alertara sobre esta possibilidade, agora gritava em sua cabeça o erro que estava cometendo pensando nele, se preocupando com ele, quando ele estava do lado onde as pessoas feriam.

"Não temos tempo pra isso, venha!"

"Me solte! Você É um deles!" A acusação em sua voz, a mágoa em seu olhar, qualquer coisa seria mais fácil de encarar que aquilo. Mas precisava tirá-la dali, não suportaria ser o culpado por sua morte.

"Vamos Gina, tudo irá pelos ares, não me faça te estuporar!" Ela apontou a varinha em sua direção.

"Não me faça TE estuporar, Comensal. Vou ajudar meus amigos!" Então uma cortina de fumaça apareceu ao redor dele, e quando deu por si, ela havia sumido. Sobraram apenas gritos e caos ao seu redor e em sua mente. Por que era tão importante que nenhum mal acontecesse àquela Weasley? Por que ela precisava ser cabeça dura e se importar com todos? Se continuasse parado ali, explodiria com todo o resto.

**Moods that take me and erase me**

(_Sentimentos que me tomam e me anulam_)  
**And I'm painted black  
**(_E acabo _deprimido)

"Draco, espero que tenha uma boa explicação para isto." Ouvir a voz de Snape era a última coisa que precisava. Um dos seguidores mais fiéis do Lord das Trevas o havia pego desfazendo a armadilha. Uma armadilha que garantiria o fim dos adeptos mais fiéis da causa de Potter. O fim de uma boa parte dos amigos mais próximos e da _garota do Potter_. "Estou esperando."

"Existia uma falha no plano."

"Entendo." Algo assustadoramente parecido com um sorriso cortou os lábios de Snape. Draco ainda estava sentado, os cabelos caindo no rosto, a culpa em seus ombros e todo o caos mental. Sabia que seria seu fim, e provavelmente seria punido da pior maneira pelo Lord, mas ao invés de ameaças seus mestre de poções apenas retirou-se.


End file.
